


Tips and Tongues

by Sedusa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Stuttering Jeremy Heere, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: The Squip rolled his eyes as his arm slid back into place, before reaching for Jeremy’s pants. “You need to stop ruining your good shirts. I won’t let you go back to the stripes.”“Fine--uh, w-wait, you were the one that, um, t-that--”“Stop talking.” But the corners of his eyes creased in amusement.In which the Squip continues to reject the concept of direct communication. Jeremy kinda just rolls with it at this point.(written for the Artificial Love kink meme!)





	Tips and Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> This is an "Everything is Awesome Forever" AU I guess. I just wanted some smut without the baggage, honestly.

“I still, um. I’m p-pretty sure this is... unnecessary.”

The Squip frowned--well, he frowned _harder_ \--as he slipped Jeremy’s cuffs into place.

Practice, he called it. For Jeremy’s ‘re-socialization’. There’s been a lot of odd _practicing_ lately; after Christine rejected him during Jake’s Halloween party last year, the one where Rich got shitfaced and passed out naked in the yard, Squip decided to recalculate his purpose towards getting Jeremy _ready for the future_. For his approaching adulthood, he said. For College.

… for dating.

His insistence had turned near-feverish after this latest upgrade arrived. His body was such a perfect carbon copy of what Jeremy had grown accustomed to, save the fraying pixel-blue edges and occasional lag, that any time they had to press up against each other Jeremy’s heart would hammer deep in his throat. He could feel himself getting lost in a faux-softness, a pretend-organic, seemingly so real and yet it was all so _cold._

… Jeremy’s pretty sure he’s in love with his Squip. Michael just thinks he’s nuts.

“It is not. This is part of the exercise.” The Squip’s voice took on a humble ‘I’m just a simple robot doing their job’ monotone they both knew was bullshit, and leaned back, staring at Jeremy for a long moment. “... I have to remove your shirt.”

“Y… yeah. Why, um, why didn’t you do that when my arms were f-fr… frree?”

The Squip’s lips twitched. “Build up.”

“Or you just f-forgot.”

“Quiet. No.” One of the Squip’s hands gently tugged at Jeremy’s shirt, pulling it up like a tent, while he held his other out to the side. Once Jeremy realized what he was doing, he sucked in a breath of excitement, and they both watched the synthetic skin part ways. The paneling along the fingers and palm unfurled, exposing blue and silver metallic innards, shiny and intricate.

It was a sight he’d seen only a few times. His Squip, like most, had little need of these features on the daily, and therefore seemed disinterested entirely, though Jeremy begged to see anyway. He was fascinated, disturbed, maybe just a little bit aroused, and slyly--or blatantly--brought it up whenever he thought the situation might be justified. He always got an annoyed no in return.

Turns out ‘too egotistical to admit he’d made a minor mistake’ was all it really took. The panels stilled, and the Squip leaned forward; his wires pulsed ice cold against Jeremy’s chest, and then he swiped quickly upward, his metal index finger running a line across the fabric of Jeremy’s shirt. A beat, and then a slit formed, and both halves fell to frame the sides of Jeremy’s breasts.

“Neat,” Jeremy breathed.

The Squip rolled his eyes as his arm slid back into place, before reaching for Jeremy’s pants. “You need to stop ruining your good shirts. I won’t let you go back to the stripes.”

“Fine--uh, w-wait, you were the one that, um, t-that--”

“Stop talking.” But the corners of his eyes creased in amusement.

Popping the button and pulling the zipper down, the Squip grabbed the hem of Jeremy’s jeans, tugging down just enough to reveal the slow curve upward and then sharp dip down of Jeremy’s cunt, beneath his underwear. Squip’s eyebrow twitched, and then raised. “Panties. I thought you stopped wearing those.”

“Nothing else was, uh. Clean.”

“And your binder?”

Jeremy snorted. “Y- _you’re_ the one that gets on me if I wear it for t-to… too long. I’m not, um, going anywhere today, so I d-didn’t bother.”

The Squip gave a vague hum in response. His hands trailed the hem to the swelling of Jeremy’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the skin, giving Jeremy a slight shiver. “That’s true. You don’t want to get into Goranski’s habits.” He moved down again, finally pulling Jeremy’s pants off entirely, but leaving the underwear. He reached to the side, off the bed, somewhere Jeremy couldn’t see, and brought back a small bottle.

“W-wha--”

“Baby oil. You’ll need to wash yourself out when we’re done here of course, but considering how many _unfortunate_ makeshift lubricants you’ve used in the past, my calculations on your risk of infection is--”

“Squip.” Jeremy’s brows were furrowed, confused. “You… uh. I’m already wet. You don’t n-need t… to use anything.”

“Ah. You misunderstand.” For once, the Squip smiled. “This is practice, remember? Foreplay is an important part of human intercourse you have no experience with, Jeremy. We need to build your stamina.”

Jeremy blinked.

And then jerked on his restraints, as the Squip abruptly poured cold oil over the front of his cunt. “Oh!”

“Relax,” the Squip’s voice dropped to a murmur. He traced the inner muscles of Jeremy’s thighs with droplets off the lip of the bottle, and watched as light reflected across Jeremy’s skin. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jeremy couldn’t relax, but he didn’t doubt the Squip. He watched, as his stomach rose and fell in quick succession, anticipation swelling in his navel and pooling inside his groin. The Squip recapped the bottle and set it carefully to the side, one hand resting on Jeremy’s knee. He seemed to weigh his options, eyes glossy and lost in thought, before pull his hand back until only the tips of his fingers touched Jeremy’s skin. He trailed upward; Jeremy watched the way the oil’s reflection was cut in half, every movement a new fingerprint smudged into him. His skin prickled in waves.

The Squip hummed again. His other hand came to mirror along the other thigh, and Jeremy tensed on reflex, put off by how excited his body was reacting. The Squip paused, letting him readjust, and then continued, slowly increasing the pressure with each pass of the thigh.

By the time he was moving up to Jeremy’s cunt, along the mound of his flesh, his panties were completely soaked through. Jeremy’s breath came shallow from his chest, breasts bobbing in time.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “I w-want you in me, like, right now.”

No reply. But the Squip bent forward, until his face was just above Jeremy’s navel, and exhaled. As thin wafts of water-smoke, another neat upgrade feature, rolled across Jeremy’s belly, the Squip looked up at him through heavy lashes.

“... sh-… show off.”

And then the Squip slipped his hand into Jeremy’s underwear.

Jeremy’s back arched upward and his ass pushed into the mattress, as the Squip’s mouth followed his centerline, smoke cascading out and swirling around Jeremy, enveloping, drowning him in lust. The Squip’s thumb slipped over him, pressing just above his clit, and Jeremy half-choked. “A-ahhh.”

“Hold it,” Squip growled, just above Jeremy’s collarbone. His teeth scraped against Jeremy’s skin. “Nobody likes a premature ejaculator. Don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Jeremy whined. The Squip’s fingers were artisan; his index slipped inside, curling, a slow beckon that made Jeremy’s hips shudder and buckle. That damn thumb swirled around, and Jeremy’s clit positively _throbbed_ in response, pulsating with every new stroke. “S-… sto--”

“Stop?” The Squip froze. Jeremy’s frowned, a little huffy as he shook his head.

“N-no, I mean--s-stop, um, stop teasing me.”

“Oh.” A second finger curled in him. “No.”

This was insufferable. Jeremy had to clench himself every few seconds, desperately trying not to cum too quickly so he could prove he wasn’t just a weak virgin, yet finding it harder to fight the longer the Squip took his sweet time finger-fucking him.

But soon enough, the Squip glanced at his eyes. “You’re doing quite adequately. Jeremiah.” He bit Jeremy’s neck. “But I think it’s time to finish this.”

He pulled away completely. Jeremy let out another whine, confused, and the Squip snapped the cuffs away from the headboard, then grabbing his hips. He yanked him towards the edge of the bed, so his legs dangled off and thighs spread, and then ripped his panties off and knelt in front of him.

“Don’t bother holding back this time,” he hummed with an unbelievable note of smugness. And then his tongue was inside of Jeremy’s cunt.

“Oh! Oh!!” Jeremy’s hands shot forward, broken cuffs still dangling off his wrists, as his fingers tangled in the Squip’s hair. _Fuck_. The fingering couldn’t compare to this. He let his head fall back, mouth open, and stars shot across the sky, these exploding rays of multicolor passing over his vision, all-encompassing.

The Squip’s tongue wasn’t just thorough. He smothered the whole of Jeremy’s sex, as he held Jeremy wide open for consumption; it took only a few moments for the first orgasm, and the second followed soon after. Jeremy’s body jerked and shook, his thighs pressing the Squip’s head so tightly they were lucky he wasn’t an organic, as Jeremy lost himself to sensation.

* * *

 

By the time the fourth and final orgasm of the night was wrung out of him, Jeremy was close to tears, exhaustion sagging his well-and-truly overstimulated body. His limbs fell limp, and he rolled onto his side, panting. “... hahh…”

As the Squip scooped him up, arms wrapping around him, Jeremy flopped against his chest, letting out another huff. He got another hum back. “You passed the lesson. Congratulations. We need to wash you out now, so I suppose a bath would be best.”

“Mn,” Jeremy grunted. his ability to words having been thrown flatly out the window.

“Yes, well. You’re welcome.”

Jeremy snorted and then pinched him, earning a quiet laugh in return.


End file.
